


Later

by Finaiarel



Series: Roleplay Drabbles [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finaiarel/pseuds/Finaiarel
Summary: PROMPT: “To me, you are the world.”





	Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aleois](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleois/gifts).



> From a [starter set](http://du3list.tumblr.com/post/178324325874/shakespeare-inspired-starters) inspired by Shakespeare.

Heba gasps softly as hands grip his hips and pull him in, settling in the king’s lap with a hot flush creeping up his neck. His mind doesn’t know what to do with his hands, but his body does. He loops them loosely around Atem’s neck, letting them rest on the soft fabric of the king’s cape. He has sat in the king’s lap plenty of times by now, and even done so here in the throne room before, but it still never fails to fluster him when Atem claims him so publicly.

“ _Per’a’ah…_ “ he starts nervously, chewing on his lip as those amused, predatory eyes take in his every move. “Should you not be thinking about what you will tell the king of Arabia when he returns from his hunting trip with Set?“

“Should I?“ he asks, his voice soft and light, his form relaxed for the first time in days. The Arabian entourage’s visit has been stressful for him. “I think I would rather focus on you, Heba.“

The little slave swallows, and he can feel the press of his Adam’s apple against the gleaming golden collar around his neck. “I don’t think Simon would like to hear that… I can just hear him now,“ he whispers, his eyes lighting up with a bit of mischief as he mentions the grandfatherly old advisor. 

“‘My pharaoh, you should be focused on matters of the state, not on your lover,’” he mocks, his face turning sour like the grumpy priest’s. “‘Your duty is to your country, not to your bed-warmer. Egypt must lead Arabia in this matter, and through them, the rest of the civilized world!’“

Atem’s eyes brighten further, and Heba can see the twitch of a smirk on his lips. It sets a pleasant warmth to bubbling in his lower abdomen, and he wants to lean forward and steal a kiss. He doesn’t, because they are in public. But he wants to. 

“Mm, perhaps this is so,“ the king murmurs, his voice smooth like silk but kept low so none may overhear. “But I think that I have spent more than enough time with the king of Arabia these last few weeks… The world can wait… To me, you are the world. ‘“

Heba shivers to hear him say it, that bubble of warmth spreading through his veins pleasantly as Atem reaches up and grasps his chin in a long-fingered hand, drawing him down into a slow, heated kiss. The hand on his hip slowly travels down to his thigh and then back up teasingly, squeezing his soft ass cheek in his hand before drifting to more innocent territory. Heba whimpers quietly against Atem’s lips, eyes fluttering shut in embarrassment. They may be quiet, but there are no doubt eyes on them across the throne room. 

After a moment, Atem pulls back and gently nudges Heba to get up. The slave does so immediately, managing to avoid stumbling as he hurries to return to his customary pillow beside the throne and sinks down just as a servant comes up to the throne to announce the Arabian party’s arrival. How Atem knew, he does not know, but he is grateful for the distraction. As much as he loves the king’s attentions, receiving them in so public a setting is not usually his favorite activity.

“ _Later,_ Heba, “ Atem murmurs once he sends the servant on their way, crimson eyes sliding to the little thing perched at his side with dark promise glimmering in their depths. “We will return to this later. I am not through with you yet.“


End file.
